Lost and Found
by FanFicGuy18
Summary: AU! A former member of the Blue Templar is released from prison. Jamie goes through a traumatic experience. Meanwhile, a mysterious man tries to find out who he is. I do not own Blue Bloods or its characters.
1. Released

For the first time in six years, Alex Bello was actually glad to see new scenery outside of the prison walls on Riker's Island. He had been good and that was one of the reasons why he was being released from prison.

"Here are all your belonging," one of the prison staff said as he handed a box of clothes and other personal items over to Bello. "Sign here please." Bello was then handed a pen and paper on a clipboard, which he signed his name at the bottom of the paper. Once he had signed the paper and all of the release forms, Bello smiled as he was free to waltz right out of the prison and back onto the streets of New York City. The first that he did when he actually got into the city itself, he went through all of his belongings to make sure that everything was there. There was one thing that caught his attention. It was a letter with the name, Sonny Malevsky, written in a none to familiar signature to Bello.

 _Dear Alex Bello,_

 _As you should already know, that brat needs to be taught a lesson._

 _Unfortunately, we can't deal with him the same way that we dealt with the other one._

 _If I don't make it, make sure that the brat is broken._

 _Signed,_

 _Sonny Malevsky, a fellow Blue Templar member._

"Haha," Bello laughed diabolically. He know knew what he had to do. He had to break the one responsible for the destruction of the Blue Templar. He had to break Jamie Reagan.

* * *

John Doe was a man without a past...more like a past that he didn't even remember in any way. For years, he had spent every minute of his free time trying to find out who he was before he had lost his memories. There were nights when he would just stay up thinking about who he might have been before he lost his memories.

 _Knock Knock_

"John," came a woman's voice from outside of John's apartment. John immediately got up out of his chair and walked over to his apartment door.

"Its the middle of the night Anderson," John said to Anderson in a sleepy voice.

"Its actually nine forty-five," Anderson corrected him. "Listen, I've got a job that I need you to do."

"What kind of job," John asked her in a still sleepy voice He knew that if the job wasn't important, then she would have come woken him up.

"A man named Alex Bello was released from prison earlier today," Anderson informed him, "and I need you to watch him. We can't afford to let him cause trouble."

"What's this all about," John asked.

"Confidential and no questions asked," Anderson replied back before leaving.

Once John knew that she was gone, he quickly shut the door and locked it back. He decided that he would do the job that had been given to him by Anderson, but he knew that he needed ti get some more sleep before he got started on the job

* * *

Just like with other formal ceremonies, Jamie had to wear his formal uniform to the promotion ceremony. He watched and listened as other officers were called up and given their gold shields.

"Officer Jamie Reagan is being promoted to the rank of Detective Third Grade." Jamie was so nervous that he froze stiff. Luckily, he had his family there to help him and encourage him. Knowing that his family was there, Jamie immediately stood up and walked up onto the stage.

"Thank you," Jamie nervously said to Baker, who then handed Jamie a certificate.

"I'm proud of you," Frank said to his youngest son. Looking at his father's face, Jamie noticed a tear starting to form in his left eye. "Its okay to be nervous." Hearing his father's reassuring words made Jamie smile. After shaking his father's firm hand, Jamie immediately left the stage and sat back down in his seat. "As I have said in the past, congratulation to all of you and congratulations to your families."

"I never thought that I would see the day that my kid brother would become a detective," Danny said to his younger brother.

"You're making me more nervous than I already am," replied Jamie.

"Being promoted to detective is nothing to be worried about," Danny reassured him. "Now, what do you say about us going out and celebrating?" Jamie knew that celebrating would make him more nervous, but he knew that he wanted his older brother to be happy. Ever since Linda had died in a helicopter crash, Danny had struggling to raise two teenage boys while on a Detective First Grade payroll. Today, Jamie could see that Danny was actually happier than before.

* * *

Frank was sitting in his office when he got word that Jamie was wanting to see him. After hearing about how Jamie had decided to take the rest of the day off, Frank was a little worried about his youngest son.

"Detective Jamie Reagan is here to see you," Baker informed him.

"Send him in," replied Frank. He immediately turned around the moment Jamie entered the room. "Take a seat."

"I bet you already know why I'm here," said Jamie.

"I heard that you took the rest of your tour off," Frank worryingly said to his youngest son.

"Being promoted to a Detective Third Grade is hard for me to adjust to," Jamie explained to his father. "You know what's in a few weeks?"

"You don't have to remind me," Frank stated. He knew what would be coming up and that was May 15th. That meant that it would another year without Joe. After Joe had died, Frank was worried when Jamie had told him that he wanted to go into law enforcement and especially since he had made a promise to Mary that he would try to make sure that he wouldn't go into law enforcement. "I want you to be careful."

"You know that I will dad," Jamie reassured him.

"I know that son," replied Frank. "You better get back home and get some rest. Tomorrow is your first day on the job as a detective."

"I understand," Jamie said before walking out of the office. Frank couldn't help but worry even more knowing that his youngest son was a detective. If he lost Jamie, he didn't know if he could even live with himself if that were to ever happen.


	2. New Day

When Jamie arrived at the Twelfth Precinct, he was absolutely nervous about going inside and starting his first day as a detective. He knew that he had to put away his fears about not being able to live up to the expectations set by his father and older brothers.

"You must Detective Jamie Reagan," a man said upon walking up to Jamie, "I'm Captain James Wilson. Welcome to the homicide unit of the Twelfth Precinct."

"Thank you Captain," Jamie said in a nervous voice.

"If you will follow me," Wilson said to Jamie, "I will show you to your desk and introduce you to your new partner." As Jamie followed Captain Wilson, he watched as a Wilson walked over to a dark, brown headed man. "Detective Lloyd, this is Detective Reagan. Detective Reagan this Detective Lloyd."

"Jamie Reagan," Jamie introduced himself to Detective Lloyd.

"Thomas Lloyd," Lloyd introduced himself back in response.

"Detective Reagan is going to be your new partner," Wilson informed Det. Lloyd. "Whatever you do, go hard on the kid." The three men chuckled after hearing Wilson's joke.

"I hear you not the first Detective Reagan," Lloyd stated.

"That's true," replied Jamie. "My grandfather was a detective before he became police commissioner and the same goes for my father. My older brother, Danny, is a detective at the Five-Four Precinct. My second older brother, Joe, was a detective before he was killed by a member of the Blue Templar."

"Sounds interesting kid," Lloyd said before grabbing his jacket, "but we've got to get going."

"Where to," asked Jamie.

"There's a crime scene just four blocks from here," Lloyd informed him.

* * *

John was still tired from last night, especially since he had received a visit from Anderson at nine forty-five at night. He had spent most of his entire night thinking about the job that he had been assigned to. There was one thing that he didn't like about this job and that due to the fact that he knew that he would spying on someone, which meant that he was going to invading that man's privacy. He may have been tired, but it didn't stop him from hearing the information that Anderson was giving him about why he doing this job.

"Alex Bello is a former of member of a group of dirty cops who called themselves the Blue Templar," Anderson explained. "We have reason to believe that Bello may try to rebuild the Blue Templar. That is why we need you to keep an eye on him."

"What makes this Blue Templar so dangerous," John asked her.

"Ever heard of the name Frank Reagan," Anderson asked him.

"He's the police commissioner," answered John, "everyone knows who he is."

"Well his son," Anderson informed him. "Detective Joe Reagan, worked for us. Unfortunately, the Templar found out that he was mole and they killed him in cold blood. A couple years later, we recruited his younger brother. That's when the Templar finally fell. We can't risk the chance of a new Blue Templar. Do you understand?"

"I fully understand," John nervously agreed.

"If he does anything suspicious," Anderson reminded him, "contact me immediately."

"Yes ma'am," John said before watching her leave. It was about an hour after she had left when John left his small, one bedroom apartment in the Bronx. He didn't actually own the apartment, but it was rented to him as long as he worked for the FBI. After leaving the apartment, he was able to find Alex Bello based off of Bello's last known location in the city.

 _What are you up to, Bello?_ John thought ,to himself as he looked through a pair of binoculars, which he was using to keep track of Bello's movements.

* * *

Jamie and Lloyd had just returned the Twelfth Precinct from a crime scene. Although he had seen and been on a crime scene before, this was his first crime scene as a detective. It made him sick seeing the body of a young woman, who was in her late twenties, having her throat cut.

"What do you rookie," Lloyd jokingly asked Jamie, who was still trying to find any information that could lead to any suspects or possibly the killer themself.

"According to her neighbors," Jamie informed Lloyd of the information that he had just found, "Amber Smith was reportedly in an abusive relationship with man named Ethan Olsen. Smith filed a restraining order against Olsen after she broke up with him."

"A break up is a good example of motif," Lloyd informed Jamie. "Where is Olsen right now?"

"He booked a flight to Atlanta yesterday," Jamie stated.

"That rules him out as the killer," Lloyd implied. "Medical examiner said that the time of death was around six thirty-five this morning."

"This is going to take a while," Jamie stated.

* * *

The only thing that protected Bello from the pouring rain was a small umbrella. He could see make out headlights of a car coming towards his location as he stood outside of an old warehouse.

"When are we going to be able to make our move," asked a man upon getting out of the car with a umbrella in his hand. "I want to get my revenge on the one responsible for death of my brother."

"Patience," Bello said to the man. "If we rush to quickly, he might suspect something. If he starts to suspect something then he might find out about our plan. We'll set our plan into motion soon. I've already left him a little surprise gift in his car.

"What kind of gift," the man curiously asked.

"A gift that goes boom," Bello informed him. "It won't kill him, but he'll get the message."

"And if he doesn't," the man asked.

"Then we will continue with the rest of our plan," Bello stated. He immediately put a small so evil that it sent shivers down the man's spine.

* * *

Jamie had just left the precinct to leave and head home. As he walked to his car, he began to feel like someone was watching him. He was just six feet away from his car when he unlocked it and that was when...

BOOOOOM!

The full force of the car exploding had knocked Jamie to the ground, causing him to hit his head on the pavement. He looked back up to see that his car was now a flaming ball of wreckage.

"What the hell happened Reagan," Renzulli stated upon seeing Jamie on the ground and Jamie's car in flames.

"I don't know Serge," Jamie stated with a confused look on his face.

"Better get a fire truck down here and you should go to the hospital to get yourself looked at," Renzulli suggested to Jamie. "I don't need to call Captain Wilson down here, do I?"

"No sir," Jamie stated before getting up and getting a taxi.

* * *

When Frank had heard about Jamie's near death experience when his youngest son's car went up in flames, he immediately left his office to go check on his youngest son. Once he arrived at St. Victor's, he found Jamie being examined by a nurse.

"I'm fine dad," Jamie calmly said. "Its nothing to be worried about."

"A bomb was placed under the hood of your car," Frank informed his youngest son. "As your boss and as your father, I have a right to be concerned. Do you have any idea as to who would want to try and do this?"

"None," Jamie said shaking his head sideways. "I would know if I ticked someone off, but I don't recall anyone who might have a grudge against me."

"I think I have an idea as to who might have done this," Frank said to his. "I'll tell you about it in the car." Once the two exited the hospital, Jamie got into his dad's black van. Frank immediately pulled a ring out of his coat pocket. To Jamie, it was a ring none to familiar to him and his father.

"You really think it has something to do with the Blue Templar," Jamie asked his father with a confused voice. "You do know that it was six years ago when we took down the Blue Templar?" _Why did I just ask him that? Of course he would remember that, especially when we got the guy who killed Joe._ Joe's death was still an unbearable loss for the Reagan family. To Frank, he didn't want to lose another son because of that cursed organization.

"I don't what to think," Frank said to his son. "All that I know is that someone with a grudge against you has some connection to the Blue Templar."

"You do know that I can take care of myself," Jamie stated knowing that his father would place him on modified. "I'll make sure to pay attention to my surroundings. Please don't put me on modified assignment."

"The last thing that I want is to lose you because of the Templar," Frank calmly replied back. "I know that you can take care of yourself, but I won't lose you like I lost Joe. One more attempt on your life and I will have you placed on modified assignment."

"I understand," Jamie acknowledged what his father had just told him. For the rest of the ride back to Frank's house, Jamie was quite and that seemed to bother Frank. Six years since the Reagans had seen the last...what they thought was the last of the Blue Templar and the years didn't seem to get easier. For Jamie, he felt that he gotten the closure for Joe's death that he needed. Yet, it didn't feel like it had been enough closure for him. If there was one thing that all of the Reagans wanted, it was to be able to see Joe's face one more time.

* * *

John was tired, after a long day of tracking Bello's every movements, by the time that he arrived back at his small apartment. The last pictures that he had gotten were of Bello rigging someone's car. It was only a coincidence that the car belonged to the same person who helped take down the Templar.

"I think that he might be planning something," John said to Anderson, who was going through the photos that John had taken. "Whatever Bello is planning, it has something to do with this Jamie Reagan guy."

"You did a good job, John," Anderson said to John. "This evidence could help bring down the Templar for good this time."

"I hope so too," replied John. "I also hope that Bello isn't plotting to kill anyone else right now?"

"Same goes for me," Anderson said while shaking her head. "You sure that you want to take the risks that comes with this task. After all, we are dealing with dangerous people here."

"I'm absolutely sure," John said willing.

"Look at the time," Anderson said to John trying to make an excuse to leave, "I better get back and report this information to my boss. Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Agent Anderson," John said before watching her leave. Once she had left the small apartment, John shut the door and locked it.

* * *

Bello was furious that Jamie Reagan didn't die in the car bombing at the Twelfth Precinct. So far, it seemed that Jamie wasn't heading the warning that Bello had given him.

"Mr. Malevsky," Bello said to man, "don't get angry. I..."

"YOU SAID THAT HE WOULD GET THE MESSAGE," Mr. Malevsky barked in anger in his eyes, "HE DIDN'T GET YOUR MESSAGE LIKE YOU PROMISED. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO TRUST OR BETTER YET LET YOU LIVE."

"When your older brother died," Bello explained to the young man, "I promised him that I would help you get your revenge if he were to suddenly die. We've only just begun and there is still more to come before we break him."

"You better be right about this," Mr. Malevsky growled, "or I'll kill you with my bare hands." With that said, Bello stood there frozen with shock. He had never been threatened before, but this was something completely different.


	3. Leads

After the events of the previous day, Jamie had been up all night thinking about who was out to kill him. What really bugged him was that the person, who was trying to kill him, had some sort of connection to the Blue Templar. Waking up the next morning, Jamie decided to hide the fact that this whole ordeal was bothering him. It may have been bothering him, but he knew that this was normal for someone who was in law enforcement.

"I didn't think that you would show up," Lloyd said upon noticing Jamie walking to his desk, "especially after what happened last night."

"Its not bothering me," Jamie said before typing up notes about the investigation into the death of Amber Smith. "I think I got a lead on the Amber Smith case."

"What did you find," Lloyd asked after walking over to where he was behind Jamie's desk.

"Recently," Jamie explained, "Amber was said to be hanging out with a different man. None of her neighbors ever saw the man, but they did remember hearing someone else besides her ex-boyfriend."

"Find everything that you can on this other guy that she was seeing," Lloyd told Jamie. "You a better detective than I thought that you would be. Usually, new detectives don't have much experience. You on the other hand are a something else, kid."

"I've handle a few cases while I still a patrol officer," Jamie informed his more experienced partner.

"Handling those cases have done you good," Lloyd complimented Jamie on how good Jamie was doing with finding leads. There came a small dinging from Lloyd's right pants pocket. "I better take this. Keep up the good work kid."

* * *

It was the second day that John tracked Bello's every movements for the day. So far, Bello had been going to and from a closed down bar near Greenpoint.

 _What is so special about this bar?_ John curiously thought to himself. He proceeded to snap more pictures with the digital camera that Anderson had given to him the day before.

Ding Ding

Joh looked down at his cell phone, which he had placed on the center console between the driver's seat and front passenger seat, saw that he had just gotten a text message. After checking to see who had texted him, he saw that it was Anderson.

Anderson: _Any changes yet, John?_

John: _None. What should I be looking for?_

Anderson: _Anything that might help put Bello back in jail for good._

John: _If he was a corrupt cop, how is possible that he got out of jail before his sentence was up?_

Anderson: _We have reason to believe that someone paid the court to get Bello released on good behavior. Remember, keep me posted of any changes._

John: _Will do._

 _Who could have paid to get you released from jail?_ John wondered to himself. It was about a fifteen minutes later when John noticed another man walking into the bar. Knowing that Anderson needed to know about this, he immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket.

John _: Another man just went into the bar._

Anderson: _Try to find out who the guy is and what he is saying inside._

John had to reach behind the driver's seat to grab a laptop from the back of the car. When he immediately opened up the laptop, he started an audio program that was connected to the surveillance equipment that he had been given.

 _"We need to move forward with out plan,"_ the man said to Bello, not knowing that he was being recorded.

 _"You need to have patience Mr. Malevsky,"_ Bello responded back. _"We need to be careful about what we talk about. There is a man across the street, who is eavesdropping on our conversation. He's with the FBI."_

Just listening to those words made John worry with fear. Fear that he might had screwed up with spying on Bello's movements.

 _"What should we do about him?"_

 _"We can break him piece by piece just like the other guy."_

 _"Sounds like a plan."_

He knew that if he stayed parked in front of that bar that he might get himself killed. The only other option was to leave and make sure not be seen next time. All he wished to know was how Bello knew that he had been spying on him. This was definitely something that Anderson needed to know and be concerned about.

* * *

Danny had just arrived at his dad's house to help prepare for the usual Reagan family Sunday dinner. There was a lot on his mind right now, mainly thinking about how Jamie was doing. After he had been told about the attempt on Jamie's life, Danny knew that he needed to catch the son of a bitch who was trying to kill his kid brother.

"Dad," Danny hollered upon walking through the back door, "you home?"

"You don't have to yell," Frank said to his oldest son. "Did you bring the rolls?"

"I did," Danny said. He then sat a large sack of rolls onto one of the kitchen counters. "Are there any leads on who might be trying to hurt Jamie?" Frank could tell that his oldest son was worried about Jamie. Ever since Joe had been killed in cold blood, Danny seemed to be overprotective of Jamie. There were even times when Frank was worried about his youngest son.

"There is and Jamie knows about it," Frank informed him son. "Danny, whoever is out to kill Jamie has a connection to the Blue Templar."

"I thought the last of the Templar vanished when we took them down at that bar," Danny implied. He remembered what all went on when the Templar was taken down for good. They had caught the largest known group of corrupt cops while also finding the man responsible for Joe's death.

"So did I," Frank added. "If there is another attempt on Jamie's life, he's being put on modified assignment until we catch the person."

"Why didn't you place him on modified assignment immediately," Danny curiously asked his father.

"He said that he could take care of himself," Frank explained to his oldest son, "and that is what worries me."

"You're worried that he might get hurt," Danny implied noticing how his father seemed to be stressed out by the whole situation. He knew that if it involved the Templar, then it would bring back memories of Joe's death. Danny knew that if they were going to stop this person, he would need to find some suspects who were involved with the Blue Templar. The only problem was that the members of the Blue Templar were currently in prison. "Do you have any idea as the who this person might be?"

"I do have one person in mind," Frank said to his oldest son. "Alex Bello. He was released from prison on good behavior recently."

"That's a start," Danny replied back. "I'll go talk to him tomorrow."

"Be careful," Frank warned his son. "We don't know what this person is planning, but I have a feeling that it is not good."

"I will dad," Danny said. He could tell that his father was still worried about Jamie. It was obvious to Danny that he needed to find the person fast if they were going to get the answers that they needed.

* * *

The moment that John entered his apartment, he immediately found Anderson sitting at the dining table. For a moment, John didn't understand how she got into the apartment. He remembered that she had a key to the apartment.

"Bello knows that I've been spying on him," John informed her after closing the door behind him. "I don't understand how that is even possible. I made sure to be careful like you said. I...I..." Anderson noticed that John was to the point of nearly puling his hair out.

"You got be more careful next time," Anderson suggested to him in a calm voice, "and you've also got to be more aware of your surroundings. Someone might have been following you and that person might have told Bello."

"How are you so calm," John asked her with confusion in this voice.

"I've had my fair share of experience," Anderson told him. "What did you find out?"

"While I was listening in on their conversation," John began to explain to her what he had gathered, "Bello called the man, Mr. Malevsky. Does that name sound familiar to you."

"Sonny Malevsky was a member of the Blue Templar," Anderson explained. "When the Blue Templar was taken down by the Reagans, Sonny Malevsky admitted killing Detective Joe Reagan. After that, he committed suicide right in front of them and the rest of the Blue Templar."

"If Malevsky is dead," John wondered, "then who was Bello talking to?"

"Maybe a family member," Anderson implied. "His file said that his father was dead, but he did have younger brother."

"Does the file give the brother's name," John asked her.

"I doesn't say," Anderson said before showing John the file. Just like she said, John noticed that the brother's name wasn't listed in Malevsky's file.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," John stated the obvious.

"What said during the conversation," Anderson asked him.

"They said that they were going to break someone piece by piece," John informed her. "Who do you think that this person could be?"

"I don't know," Anderson said to him, "but we've got to find out. Tomorrow, make sure that Bello doesn't recognize you when you go out to gather more information."

"How am I supposed to do that," John curiously asked her.

"I'll leave a different car for you to use," Anderson stated. "The car will be parked out front in the morning. I'll be back around the usually time to find out what new information that you gather."

"See you then," John said before shutting door. Once it was locked, John immediately went to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. After turning of the lights and having climbed into bed, John couldn't help but worry about the person that Bello mentioned. _Is the guy the same person who Bello tried to blow up or is he a totally different person?_ That thought was in John's head for the rest of the night and into the early morning hours.


	4. Kidnapped

It had been nearly four days since someone tried to kill Jamie by blowing his car and nothing had happened to Jamie since. He had put the attempt on his life behind him. To take his mind off of the attempt on his life, Jamie was focusing hard on trying to find any lead or evidence that could lead to Amber Smith's killer.

"I just got us a lead," Lloyd said when he walked over to Jamie's desk. "The man, who was reportedly with Amber Smith, was last seen walking into an old bar in Greenpoint." Jamie immediately pulled his gun and his badge out of his desk drawer, and put the gun in his belt holster and clipped the badge right next to his belt buckle. After getting into the car, the two detectives drove all the way to Greenpoint, which was located in Brooklyn. When they pulled up in front of the bar that Lloyd had mentioned, Jamie was shocked when he found out that it was the same bar where he and his family had taken down the Blue Templar.

"You sure this is the place," Jamie asked nervously. He didn't want the memories of Joe's death to come back if they went inside.

"Absolutely," Lloyd said before him and Jamie quietly entered the bar. Jamie could see that the windows had been boarded up. The whole building seemed to be dark and terrifying, except for a back room that seemed to be the only part of the building that had lights on. It only sent shivers down Jamie's spine as him and Lloyd quietly walked through the front room and into one of the back room.

"Are you sure that your lead is correct," Jamie asked his partner. When Lloyd didn't reply back, Jamie knew that something was wrong. He was about to turn around when he felt someone's hand grasp over his mouth with a damp rag. Judging by the smell of damp rag, Jamie could tell that the rag was laced with chloroform.

"Quite struggling," Jamie's attacker said to him. It didn't take long for Jamie to recognize his attacker. It was none other than Lloyd, which was seemed confusing to Jamie. As he continued to struggle, Jamie could feel his arms going limp. His legs seemed to be falling asleep. Within minutes, Jamie was completely unconscious. "Sweet dreams," Lloyd mockingly said to an unconscious Jamie.

* * *

 _Two hours. How long does it take to question somebody?_ John curiously thought to himself. Since this morning, John had been tracking Bello's movements while driving around in an antique car. He wasn't really into the cars, but the car that he was driving was pretty nifty. As he sat in that car, he immediately noticed that Bello had walked out of the diner. The worst part about it was that he was walking towards John.

 _Knock Knock_

Seeing Bello knock on the car window, he knew that he had to distract Bello or else something bad could happen.

"Nice car you got here," Bello complimented John on the car.

"Thanks," John thanked him while smiling back. He knew that if he could hide what he was doing then nothing might happen.

"What kind of car is it," Bello asked with a suspicious tone.

"I don't really know,' John told him, "I'm not much into cars. I just thought that when I bought it that it was just a nice car."

"It looks like a nineteen seventy-one Chevy Chevelle Malibu SS," Bello informed him. "Have we met before?"

"No," John said.

"I'm going to give you three minutes to get out of the car," Bello threatened him, "or else I shoot you here in cold blood. NOW!" John could see that Bello had now pulled out a gun and was pointing the gun directly at his face. It made John fear for his life.

"Ok," John nervously replied back before getting out of the car. Once he was out of the car, Bello forced him to walk into the bar.

"What's your name," Bello asked while pointing the gun directly at the back of John's head.

"John," John told nervously, "John Doe."

"I don't believe you," Bello said to him. "I hope that you enjoy your stay here, Mr. Doe." John didn't know what happened next. He remembered Bello hitting him in the back of the head with the gun. John immediately collapsed to the ground and he watched as darkness surrounded him.

* * *

Jamie slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a what looked like a basement. A single light bulb lit the room, but it was still a pretty dark room. Unfortunately, Jamie could see that there handcuffs keeping him in the chair. He tried to free himself, but the cuffs only felt tighter on his skin.

"Its 'bout time that you finally woke up," a familiar voice said to Jamie. Jamie watched as Lloyd watched out of the darkness. "I hope that you are comfortable in these accommodations."

"Go to hell," Jamie said before spitting into Lloyd's face. Lloyd immediately backhanded Jamie in the face.

"I watch what you say if I were you," Lloyd warned him. "I haven't gotten the chance to show you the game that we are going to play."

"What do you mean by we," Jamie curiously asked him. It took Jamie a moment for him to realize that there was another man tied to a chair right in front of him.

"I'll show you," Lloyd said before walking over the other man. "I know that I won't have to introduce you to this man, mainly due to the fact that you already know him. Lloyd immediately pulled the black cloth, that covered up the other man's face. Jamie's eyes widen in shock when he realized who the man was. "Can you tell us your name, Mr. Doe. Let me guess, you can't remember who you are."

* * *

When John regained consciousness, he couldn't see anything surrounding him. The last thing that he remembered was being forced out of his car and into the dinner.

 _My name is John Doe...wait a minute._ John suddenly paused in thought. _John Doe isn't my name, its..._ John was suddenly able to see his surroundings. He immediately noticed that he was in a dark room that was lit by only one light bulb. What really caught his attention was there were two other men in the room, and one of them was talking to the man cuffed to the other chair. The man cuffed to the chair was none to familiar to John and it was just enough to jog his memory.

"My name isn't John Doe," John stated, "its Detective..."

"Joe." Hearing his name being called what the best thing that he had heard in the past few days.

"Hello Jamie," Joe said to his baby brother.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a moment," the man said. Once Joe knew that he and Jamie were alone, Joe gave Jamie a strange look. "When I return, we'll be playing a little game. Its called who will break first." To both Joe and Jamie, those words meant that they would be feeling a lot of pain soon. They knew that they would have to make the time that they had to catch on what Joe missed.

"Did you complete the academy," Joe asked his baby brother.

"I did and I'm a detective in the Homicide Unit at the Twelfth Precinct," Jamie explained.

"I've missed a lot," Joe exaggerated hoping to lighten the mood on the their current situation.

"We thought that you died," Jamie explained. "We were told that you were shot in a drug bust gone bad, but we later found out that it was Sonny Malevsky who shot you."

"He did," Joe told his older brother. "Luckily, I was wearing my vest at the time."

"Why didn't you come back home if you were still alive," Jamie curiously asked.

"I didn't remember anything about who I was," Joe explained, "but I do remember everything thanks to you." He could see that his last remark made Jamie smile. That same smile seemed to stop the fighting between Joe, Danny, and Erin.

"You were the reason why I became a cop," said Jamie.

"I heard that you got involved with the Blue Templar and the FBI," stated Joe. "Agent Anderson told me. I'm sorry about all of this, Jamie."

"What for," asked Jamie. "I got myself into this mess."

"But I was the reason why you got into this mess," Joe added. "Do you know who that guy is?

"His name is Thomas Lloyd," Jamie explained. "He's the detective that I was partnered with after I was promoted to a detective third grade."

"His real name is Thomas M...," Joe said before being interrupted by the sound of Lloyd walking into the room. Both of the brothers could see that Lloyd held a car batter in his left hand and a jumper cable in his right hand.

"Time for us to play a game," Lloyd said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"We're not playing an...," Jamie started to say before being backhanded by Lloyd.

"You will if you know what's good for you," Lloyd said with a strong grip of Jamie's chin. "I'm going ask both of you questions. If you don't answer the questions or if you give the wrong answer, this will happen." Lloyd immediately connect one end of the jumper cable to the battery and the other end to the metal clamps keeping Jamie in the chair. Jamie felt the most excruciating pain that one could ever feel as electricity surged through his body. He knew that if the electrical current was disrupted that his heart might explode.

"STOP IT," Joe yelled. "DON'T HURT MY BABY BROTHER."

"Now you what will happen if either of you don't answer my questions," Lloyd said. He then disconnected the cable from the metal clamps on Jamie's chair. "Lets get started..."

* * *

Frank was just about leave his office when he got a visitor. It made him curious about who would be wanting to see him at this hour.

"Captain Wilson from the Twelfth Precinct is wanting to see you," Baker informed him.

"Send him in," Frank replied back.

"Commissioner," Wilson said up entering Frank's office. He then saluted Frank before putting his hand back down.

"I'm guessing that your hear about Jamie," Frank implied. "What did he do wrong?"

"Nothing sir," replied Wilson.

"Then what's the problem," Frank worryingly asked.

"He didn't return to the precinct after leaving with Detective Lloyd to chase down a lead," Wilson informed him. "I've tried radioing both of them. Neither of them didn't responded."

"I'll contact Jamie to see what happened," Frank replied back. He immediately pulled out his cell and dialed Jamie's number.

"You reached Jamie Reagan. I am unable to answer the phone right, but I will return your call as soon as I am available." Knowing that something was definitely wrong, Frank decided to leave a voicemail in hopes of Jamie returning the call.

"Jamie," Frank said as he recorded a message, "call me back as soon as you get this message. I'm getting worried about you. Captain Wilson told me that you didn't return to the precinct. I need to know if you are alright. I love you, son."

After sending the voice message, Frank shut his phone and looked back. He hoped that Jamie was alright. _I can't lose another son. Not now, not again._ Frank thought to himself. _Where are you Jamie?_

* * *

Never in his life had Jamie ever been in such a brutal interrogation. All of those electrical shocks had left his heart beating like crazy, not mention that it had left some electrical burns on his wrists. To make it worse, Jamie had felt that Lloyd was trying to rip the screams from his throats with each electrical shock. For Jamie, he knew that Lloyd had some hidden agenda that was making Jamie what it could be.

"You alright," asked Joe with worried a voice.

"I'll be okay." Jamie knew that Joe could tell how much he trying to catch his breathe.

"I'm sorry," Joe apologize.

"Like I said before," Jamie reminded his older brother, "you have nothing to be sorry for."

"We're going to get out of here," Joe confidently reassured his younger brother. Jamie couldn't understand how Joe could have such high hopes and still be confident at times like this. That was one thing that made Joe unique from the rest of the Reagan family. "Is dad still the PC?"

"He is," Jamie told him. "When we thought that you had died, dad took your _death_ the hardest."

"I bet he'll be excited that you are actually alive," Joe added.

"You can say that again," Jamie jokingly agreed.

It was a few minutes later when Lloyd reentered the room, but this time he wasn't carrying anything in his hands.

"Time for round two of who will break first," Lloyd mockingly said to the two brothers. "Same rules as before, so I don't have to repeat myself. Question number one and this for Jamie, who is my brother?"

"I don't know," Jamie said in a confused voice. The next thing that Jamie knew was that Lloyd's fist had collided directly with Jamie's face. Jamie felt back in the chair and immediately hit his head on the cold, concrete floor.

"Don't tell me that you can't see the resemblance between my older brother and I," Lloyd mockingly said to Jamie. "I'll give you one hint as to who my brother is, you killed my older brother. Now, tell me the name of my older brother."

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR BROTHER IS," Jamie yelled back. "IF I DID, THEN I WOULD TELL YOU."

"You my not have pulled the trigger," Lloyd explained a she gave Jamie another hint, "but you are as much responsible for his death than the rest of your family."

"He doesn't k...," Joe said before being interrupted.

"SHUT UP," Lloyd yelled at him. He then turned back to Jamie and said, "I'm going to ask you one more time and if you don't, I will hurt so bad that you will be BEGGING for me to kill you."

"I told you that I don't know," Jamie nervously said to Lloyd.

"I'll give your brother the chance before I hurt you severely," Lloyd sadistically said to Jamie before turning to Joe. "Can you tell your brother and I what the name of my brother is?"

"Sonny," Joe answered back, "Sonny Malevsky." Joe immediately noticed how Jamie now had confusion in his eyes.

"Thank you Detective," Lloyd mockingly thanked him. "It seems that you broke first."

"Actually," Joe said before spitting in Lloyd's face, "I haven't. I'm just trying to make that my baby brother is safe. When get out of this chair, I will hurt so bad that you will be seeing black and blue for weeks."

"Doubt that," replied Lloyd with a sadistic smile on his face. "While you and your brother are here, he will never be safe. If you don't believe me, then I'll show you." Joe immediately saw Bello entering the room. "Take the cuffs of him and hold his hands behind his back. We don't want the little Reagan being able to defend himself." Lloyd immediately rolled up his sleeves as Bello took Jamie's cuffs off and held Jamie's arms firmly behind his back. Joe watched with horror as Lloyd began to punch and Jamie. The first three punches were to Jamie's face, the next four were to Jamie's stomach, and the last five were to both Jamie's face and stomach. When Bello release Jamie, Joe watched as his baby brother fell to the floor with blood on coming out of his nose.

"You sick bastard," Joe growled.

"Thank you," Lloyd mockingly thanked Joe. "Now you know that your baby brother will never safe." Lloyd then left the room along with Bello. Once they knew that they were along, Joe could feel tears sliding down.

"Don't blame yourself," Jamie weakly said while trying to catch his breathe.

"I should have never said that," Joe said with a guilty tone in his voice.

"And I thought that Sonny Malevsky was worse," Jamie weakly joked with his older brother before feeling a little pain from the punches to his stomach. "I'm sorry about your car, Joe."

"What are you talking about," Joe curiously asked his younger brother, who was still lying on the cold, hard floor.

"I...I crashed it," Jamie revealed to his brother. "It was because of the Blue Templar. They cut brake lines. I ended up driving it into a concrete barrier. It totaled the car."

No it didn't," Joe stated. "Its actually sitting out front. I guess that the Agent Anderson must have pulled a _few_ strings get to it repaired."

"Must have been a lot of strings," Jamie said while smiling.

"I bet," Joe said while smiling as well.

"Hey Joe," Jamie said to his older brother, "how much pain do you think that a person can take before they brake?" Judging by the look on Joe's face, Jamie knew that he had caught him off guard with that question.

"I don't know," Joe said while shaking his head, "I really don't know."

* * *

Lloyd was upstairs with Bello after giving Jamie another moment of excruciating pain. He was starting to think that Bello might not be good.

"We've got to let him," suggested Bello. "If we keep either of them hear any longer, we might be discovered."

"No one knows that Jamie and I came here," Lloyd explained.

"But what about his older brother," Bello questioned Lloyd.

"If you question me again," Lloyd threatened him, "I will use this gun myself and put a bullet in your head. Have I made myself very clear? Bello immediately noticed that Lloyd had pulled a gun with a silencer out and was pointing it right at his face.

"Yes sir," Bello nervously stated with fear in his eyes. "The older brother has w..." Lloyd immediately fired one bullet that tore through Bello's forehead. Blood spattered onto the wall behind Bello and began ooze out of the exit wound onto the cold floor.

"I told you not to question me," Lloyd said with cruel and sadistic looking face.


	5. Worrying

Nearly six days had gone by since Jamie had gone missing along with his partner and neither of the two detectives had shown up since. Now the NYPD was on full alert and a manhunt to find the two missing detectives. Meanwhile, Frank was worrying about the safety of his youngest son.

"Jamie," Frank said into his phone, "please call me back and tell me that you are alright." This was the tenth voice message that Frank had left in hopes of Jamie calling back. Just like with Joe, Frank was starting worry that his youngest boy had been killed in the line of duty. To make matters worse, Jamie had only been a detective for eight days. Behind his desk on one of the shelves, Frank looked a picture of Jamie when he was two months old. It had been taken just a two months after Jamie had been born.

\- flashback -

 _"He looks fine, Mary," Frank said to his beautiful wife. He had been watching her trying to choose right outfit for Jamie for nearly an hour. He looked down at his two month old son, who was trying to stick his foot in his mouth. "Don't you think that your mother has been taking her precious time."_

 _"Jamie has to look perfect for his photoshoot," Mary argued._

 _"He's too cute and he already looks perfect," Frank jokingly said to his wife before kissing her on the cheek. He then proceeded to pick up his baby son and held Jamie in his arms. "I bet the woman you marry will be one lucky girl."_

 _"Which one looks better," Mary asked her husband, "the blue onesie or the green onesie?"_

 _"Blue onesie," answered Frank. As Frank held his son in his arms, he could see that Jamie was eying him with curiosity. He then handed Jamie back to Mary, who then put the baby's blue onesie on him._

 _"My handsome little baby boy," said Mary who was smiling._

 _"Here his pacifier," Frank said before placing a small, white pacifier in Jamie's mouth. He could help but smile as he watched Jamie eagerly suck on the pacifier as if it were his bottle. It was the cutest thing that Frank had ever seen Jamie do since he and Mary had brought Jamie home from the hospital._

\- flashback -

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in," said Frank upon hearing the knocking at his office door. Just like always, it was Baker informing him that someone was there to see him.

"Detective Danny Reagan is here to see you," Baker informed him.

"Send him in," Frank said to his aide.

"Has he called back," asked Danny upon entering his father's office.

"I told that I would call you if he called back," Frank said while shaking his head side to side with disappointment.

"We'll find him," Danny reassured his father. "I also know that we won't lose him like we did with Joe."

"It my fault that he's in the situation," Frank stated. "I promised your mother that I would try to make sure that Jamie didn't go into law enforcement. I should have never let him go into the academy."

"It was his choice to become a police officer," Danny reminded his father of Jamie's decision. "You shouldn't blame. Jamie knows the risks, just like anyone else in this family."

"I know that," Frank reminded his oldest son. "We better find Jamie soon. I don't want to lose him to the line of duty."

"We will," Danny reassured his father, "and I will punch the person who decided to kidnap him."

That last remark made Frank give Danny a cold, hard stare. Both of them knew that they had to act fast if they were going to find Jamie. They also knew that that they had to find him soon.

* * *

Jamie was immediately woken up when he felt icy, cold water being dumped onto him. He looked around to check his surroundings to find that Lloyd was in the room with a empty back. He then looked over to Joe, who was just now starting to wake up. Having to sleep to sleep upright in a chair was the last thing that both of the brothers wanted to do, but they knew that they had to due to their current circumstances.

"We're going to try something different today," Lloyd said with a evil smile on his face. Jamie immediately noticed how Lloyd had a small pocket knife in his right hand. The silver blade seemed to flicker whenever it would come into contact with the light from the only light bulb in the room. "We're going to see how much blood you have in your body. I'm wanting to see how long it takes before you start crying."

"YOU SICK MANIAC," yelled Joe, who was still trying to free himself from his own restraints.

"I SAID SHUT UP," Lloyd ordered him. "One more word from you and your brother dies." Jamie slowly watched with fear in his eyes as Lloyd began to use the knife to make a small cut on his right arm. Blood slowly trickled out of the small opened wound and spread to the point of trickling down the side of Jamie's arm. "One cut down so many more to go." Jamie watched as Lloyd sliced another cut on Jamie's right arm, this time it was deeper than the one before. "That's two cuts down." Jamie shivered at the fact that Lloyd was actually counting how many cuts he was making on Jamie's arm.

 _Is he truly this insane?_ Jamie worryingly thought to himself. The cold blade of the knife made Jamie shiver with fear. Knowing that with each cut, he would lose that precious blood from his body. After a couple of minutes, there were nearly six cuts on Jamie's right arm. All that blood seemed to worry Jamie even more about death.

"Time for the other arm," Lloyd diabolically said to Jamie, who was still shivering with fear. "If you break first, you'll be begging for death in no time."

"Never going to happen," Jamie persisted with the strongest hope of him and Joe being rescued.

"Actually," Lloyd said, "it will happen eventually. In time, you will break."

"Don't listen to him Jamie," Joe supported him.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU," Lloyd yelled while asking him at the same time. "I'm going to both of you one thing. The reason why you two are here is because you cost my older brother his life."

"He took his own life," Jamie argued, "meaning that he took the cowards way out."

"One more word," Lloyd said before holding the knife against Jamie's neck, "and I will kill you. Now where was I?"

* * *

Danny had barely slept in six days and all that kept him up was a cup of coffee. His family could tell that he was worrying himself and he knew that. Right now, his top priority to him was finding his baby brother. Unfortunately, he was having to tell his father about that he had not leads on where Jamie was.

"I've got nothing dad," Danny said to his father. "If only Detective Lloyd had told someone where they were going, then we have some kind of lead to start with."

"I understand," Frank sadly stated. "Remember when your mother and I first brought Jamie home from the hospital?"

"Jamie was always watching my every move," Danny replied back. "He was always so curious about what we were doing. I remember Joe also looking out for him."

"Joe was more protective of Jamie than you were," Frank reminded his oldest son.

"That's because I knew that Joe was there when I couldn't be there," Danny added. "I don't plan on sleeping until we find him."

"Just find him soon, son," Frank urged him. "We can't lose Jamie too."

"I know," Danny replied back.

* * *

Joe felt weak for not being able to stop Lloyd from hurting Jamie. He looked over to his baby brother, who now had multiple cuts on both of his arms, and noticed that Jamie was to the point of passing out.

"You've got to say awake," Joe encouraged his baby brother

"Too tired," Jamie said with a tired voice. Joe could see that the blood, that had oozed out of the open cuts, was starting to dry. "Need sleep."

Suddenly the door opened and Lloyd immediately entered the room. Lloyd immediately noticed that Jamie and yanked his head up by grabbing a handful of Jamie's hair.

"WAKE UP," Lloyd yelled into Jamie's ear. For Jamie, it was almost like an air horn being blown into his ear. "Good. Time for another round of my favorite game. Lets get started."

Jamie shivered with fear as Lloyd began to punch him and nearly choked him. Soon Jamie had was covered with bruises and he was left terrified. Before Lloyd, Jamie had never had such a terrifying experience. He was starting to give up, but he didn't want Joe to know.


	6. Breaking

As the days went by, the beatings got worse for Jamie. After each beating, he would have more buries than the last beating. He was starting to give up, but he knew that Joe wouldn't like that. Joe was the only thing that seemed to keep Jamie strong as before. Lloyd seemed to be getting worse and worse. He would have more violent outbursts and nearly kill Jamie during those outbursts. During the nights, Jamie was starting to have nightmares that kept him up at nights. To prevent Jamie from going to sleep, Lloyd would dump a bucket of icy water onto Jamie. For the rest of those nights, Jamie would shiver while his teeth chattered.

"Who's going to break first?"

Both brothers remained silent and Lloyd would repeat the question again and again.

 _Me._ Jamie thought to himself. No matter how hard he fought to stay strong, he was slowly starting to break. It was like he was glass and Lloyd torturing him was a hammer. After each strike from the hammer, the glass would crack and spread. Eventually, Jamie knew that he would break just like the shattered glass.

"Please n...no," Jamie begged. Lloyd had been beating Jamie for nearly thirty minutes and Jamie was starting to show signs of breaking.

"Breaking already?"

"Let him go," Joe demanded. "If you want someone to blame, torture me then."

"I'm doing just that. By torturing your baby brother, I'm torturing you by making you feel helpless." Joe watched Lloyd continued to beat Jamie without stop. By the time that beating was done, Jamie had blood coming out of his nose and his lips were busted. To Joe, the blood signified how much pain his baby brother was in. "Looking better every time."

"Your sick, you know that?"

"Thank you." All the anger that Joe had built up after watching Lloyd torture his baby brother, it made Joe just want to break free from bindings and knock Lloyd's teeth right out of his mouth.

"I...I...its s...s...so c...cold," Jamie stuttered.

"Stay strong Jamie," Joe encouraged his baby brother. He knew that Jamie was starting to give into the torture and that was the last thing that Joe wanted to see.

"W...w...we're n...never g...g...going to g...get o...out of h...here."

"Don't say that."

"Its true."

"I will not let my baby brother give in to torture."

"What's the point? We're just going to die anyway."

Jamie's words seemed to be void of any signs of hope. It was starting to become obvious to Joe that Jamie had truly given up hope. No matter how hard Joe told himself that, he knew that it was true. He could only hope that they would be rescue from Lloyd's clutches. He knew that he couldn't let his baby brother died here, especially not now nor ever. He hoped that they would both be rescued soon, because he knew that Jamie wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

It was hard on the rest of the Reagan family knowing that Jamie was out there missing. With one empty chair at the dinner table on Sunday, it was the reminder to Danny that he needed to find his baby brother soon.

"Can Jack and I go play outside," Sean asked his father. Danny immediately knew that they didn't need to know about the fact that Jamie was missing.

"I'll watch them," Nicky suggested to her oldest uncle.

"Go then," Danny said to his only niece. Once they were out of the dining room, Danny immediately pulled a small envelope out of his jacket pocket. "I received these earlier today and I thought that you should all see this. Its about Jamie." He immediately opened up the envelope and pulled out four pictures. Each of the pictures showed Jamie with more bruises than the one before.

"Do the pictures give any evidence that could lead to the person who is doing this to Jamie," Frank asked his oldest son.

"Yes," answered Danny, "and that is what is confusing. The person who sent these pictures is Detective Thomas Lloyd."

"As in Jamie's partner," Erin asked her older brother.

"Yes," Danny said with a confused voice. "I don't know if he wanted us to find out this way or if he was forced to do this, but I wish that there was some evidence that could lead to where Jamie is being held captive."

"We will," Erin reassured her brother.

"But what if we don't," Danny asked with a worried voice. "We can't lose Jamie."

"Listen your sister," Henry said to his oldest grandson.

"I'm just saying," Danny added. He knew that Jamie was strong, but the pictures were saying otherwise. He didn't know how long Jamie could last after being tortured. He wished that he could hear Jamie's voice again, see his baby brother's smile, and hug Jamie once more. _Where are you Jamie?_ Danny asked himself. With no way of knowing where Jamie was and judging by the photos, he needed to find Jamie soon.

* * *

Jamie was barely able to open his left eye as it was nearly swollen shut. He felt tired, he felt weak, he felt hungry, he felt thirsty, he felt cold, he felt pain, but he felt hopeless most of all. The room, where he and Joe were being held captive in, seemed to be designed for pain and less comfort. He wishing that he could just die free of pain, but he didn't want to say it in front of Joe. All the beatings that he had received so far were starting to give him nightmares. The nightmares were only one reason why had so many sleepless nights. Other reasons were that Lloyd would dump buckets of cold water onto him whenever he would start to fall asleep or the pain from the most recent beating caused him pain in his very little amount of sleep. He and Joe were rarely tied to the chairs. Joe continued to fight back, only to be knocked unconscious by Lloyd.

"Here's your food," Lloyd tauntingly said to Jamie, before tossing a single slice of bread onto the floor. "I'd savor that bread if I were you, because its the only food that you're going to get."

Jamie slowly crawled over to the slice of bread and devoured it. Every movement he made, even chewing and swallowing the bread, seemed to cause Jamie to wince in pain. He wasn't surprised if had some internal bleeding, especially after all the punches and kicks that Lloyd had given to him.

"We're never going out of here," Jamie said with a hopeless voice.

"Don't say that," Joe told his baby brother. He could tell that Jamie might not last much longer under the amount of torture that he had been receiving from Lloyd. It was hard seeing his baby brother in the condition that he was in. Just looking at Jamie, Joe could see most of the bruises, Jamie's thin form, the dried blood on Jamie's skin, the tears in his clothing, the rope burns, the black eyes. Joe felt tears slowly sliding down his cheeks as he realized that he hadn't done much to protect his baby brother. It seemed that every time that he tried to protect Jamie, Lloyd would always knock him out.

"Today we're going to do something different," Lloyd said upon returning. Both Jamie and Joe noticed the tripod that the video camera that Lloyd was carrying. "We're going to make a little video." He then turned to look Joe in the eyes. "If you make a single sound, I will kill your baby brother."

Not wanting to see Jamie lying dead on that cold floor, Joe remained silent.

"Good. Lets get started now." Lloyd immediately began to set up the tripod before making sure that the camera was fully charged. Once the camera had been placed onto the tripod, Joe watched as he angled the camera directly at Jamie's face. He could see the tears streaming down Jamie's cheeks as Lloyd began to record the video. "What is your name?" Lloyd said after walking behind Jamie's chair. Jamie looked so afraid, so helpless, and it made Joe furious that Lloyd was doing to Jamie.

 _Why is Lloyd doing this now?_ Joe thought to himself.

"I said what is your name," Lloyd asked Jamie, who hadn't answered the question the first time. Joe watched as Lloyd grabbed Jamie's right hand and pulled back his fingers so hard that he broke them. He could see that it was painful for Jamie, something that Joe knew that his baby brother never needed to go through.

"My name i...i...is J...J...Jamie R...Reagan," Jamie stuttered back in response. It was that Joe realized that Jamie had truly given into the pain and the torture.

"No," Joe muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Is it true that you are a detective at the Twelfth Precinct. If so, what is your shield number?"

Joe could see that Jamie wasn't wanting to receive anymore beatings, but Joe mouthed the words "you've got to stay strong" to Jamie. He was hoping that Jamie wouldn't answer the question. At the same time, he didn't want Jamie to get hurt anymore than he already was.

"Yes, and my shield number is 60528."

"Good. Now answer this one last question, does your family care about you?"

"Yes." Joe watched as Lloyd backhanded Jamie in the face, resulting in Jamie getting a bloody nose.

"I WILL NOT BE TOLD THAT WORD."

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE," Joe yelled at Lloyd in defiance. "JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD."

"I SAID SHUT UP," Lloyd yelled back at him in response. "MAY I REMIND YOU ABOUT WHAT I SAID WHAT I WOULD DO YOU BROTHER IF YOU DIDN'T STAY QUIET." Once Lloyd had calmed down, he said to the two brothers, "I think that we've filmed enough for today." Once Lloyd had left the room, Joe looked back at Jamie, whose nose was still bleeding.

"I'm sorry Jamie," Joe apologized to his baby brother. Just seeing all of that blood running down from Jamie's nose only supported the fact that Jamie needed immediate medical attention. "Please someone find us soon," Joe muttered hopefully under his own breath.


	7. Discovery

It had only been a couple of hours since Frank had arrived at One Police Plaza when he received an email. To his horror, he found that a vide of Jamie was attached to the email.

 **Wondering how your youngest is doing.**

 **Attached to his email is a video.**

 **I'm sure that you will find it most enlightening.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Malevsky**

Seeing that name seemed to confuse Frank about who the identity of this person was. He remembered Sonny Malevsky committing suicide when he, Danny, and Jamie took down the Blue Templar.

 _How is it that Malevsky sent this email?_ Frank asked himself. He immediately opened up the video and saw that it showed Jamie tied to a chair. Bruises nearly covered Jamie's body and Frank thought that it was too painful for him to watch. His baby boy looked so afraid, which brought tears to Frank's eyes. Never in his life since Jamie was born, had Frank seen his youngest son so afraid. Then he heard a voice and it was that of Detective Lloyd, whom Frank had met when he was promoted to Detective 3rd Grade. It made Frank wonder about why Detective Lloyd was doing this.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE," a voice in the background shouted. "JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD." There was something familiar about that voice. A voice that brought back painful memories to Frank's mind. Then it hit him.

"Joe," Frank muttered in shock. He was now more confused than he was before. he remembered seeing Joe's dead body that night nearly seven years ago. When the video ended, Frank had the most worried look on his face. "Baker, have Detective Reagan be brought in."

"Yes sir," replied Baker.

* * *

When Danny was informed that the Commissioner was wanting to see him, he knew that his father would probably want an update on Jamie's location. The moment he arrived at his father's office, he was immediately shown an email that his father had received.

"I thought that Malevsky died when we took down the Blue Templar," Danny asked his father in a puzzled voice.

"He did," Frank confirmed what his oldest son was asking him, "but somehow Detective Lloyd is involved in this and is part of this whole plan. Whatever that may be?"

"Is there something else that I should know," Danny asked his father.

"Yes," replied Frank. "There is another voice in the background besides Lloyd's and Jamie's voices."

Danny listened as his father played the video. What he heard next made his eyes widen in shock.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE," a voice in the background shouted. "JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD." The moment Danny heard that voice, he realized who his father was referring to.

"That's Joe's voice," Danny stated with disbelief in his voice.

"I know," Frank said to him. "The situation has changed, we've got two people to find."

Before leaving, Danny turned back to face his father.

"Do you think it's really Joe," asked Danny.

"I do," Frank said with a hopeful voice. Danny knew that his father had forgotten about the night that they had lost Joe and the same went for himself. He knew that if Joe was actually alive, he knew that he wasn't going to lose either Joe or Jamie.

* * *

Joe looked down at Jamie, whose eyes were wide open. The fear in Jamie's eyes was something that Joe could never forget. To Joe, Jamie almost seemed lifeless. An empty shell. Catatonic. He didn't even know if Jamie could even recover from this kind of traumatic experience. Even if he did, Joe knew that Jamie would never be the same again.

"Things are changing so fast around here," Lloyd said upon entering the room. There was a small flicker of light shining off of something in Lloyd's right hand and it immediately got Joe's attention. "Unfortunately we can't stay here much longer, if we don't to be discovered. Joe watched as Lloyd injected a needle into Jamie's neck and watched as Jamie's body went limp.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM," demanded Joe as he watched Lloyd walked over to him with the needle.

"I'm taking your brother somewhere different," Lloyd said with a sadistic smile on his face. "You on the other hand are not coming with us."

Joe immediately felt the needle prick his neck and watched as his vision suddenly blurry. His world was going dark, but Joe tried to fight it as long as he could. He couldn't let Lloyd leave with Jamie and leave their next location unknown.

"Let him go," Joe said before finally giving in the darkness that was now surrounding him. The last thing that he saw Lloyd dragging Jamie out of the room.

* * *

The moment that Danny and Baez arrived at the location where the video had been sent from, it brought back the memories of taking down the Blue Templar for Danny. That was mainly due to the fact it was the bar where the Blue Templar had been taken down. He remembered finding out that the bar had gone out of the business the following year.

"Reagan," Baez said to Danny, "I think I found something."

Danny could see what she was referring to when entered the back room. It happened to be a door leading down to the storage room in the basement. Something told Danny that Joe and Jamie might be down there.

"Lets see what's down there," replied Danny. He then turned on his flashlight and the two then quietly opened the door. "You go check in that room and I will check in this room." They both separated to cover more ground. When Danny entered the opposite room, his eyes widen in shock when he saw who was in the room. It was none other than Joe. Danny could see that Joe was unconscious, but he could tell that he was alive. He gently patted Joe's face and watched as his brother started to wake up."

"Danny," Joe said upon regaining consciousness. "That bastard has Jamie."

"Who," asked Danny as he began to untie the ropes binding Joe to the chair.

"That guy Lloyd," Joe informed him.

"Where did he take him," Danny asked.

"I don't know," Joe sadly replied, "but Lloyd is doing this for revenge."

"Revenge for what," asked Danny.

"Revenge for the death of his older brother," Joe stated. "Danny, Lloyd is the younger brother of Sonny Malevsky. We got to find Jamie, he doesn't have the strength to fight back."

"Not after we get you to the hospital to get you checked out," Danny told his younger brother before helping him out of the room. "Baez, I find Joe."

* * *

Hearing that Joe had been found brought joy to Frank's heart, but the fact that they hadn't found Jamie was something that still worried him. With one son returned to the Reagans and the other still missing, Frank was almost to the point of losing hope. The moment that he arrived at the hospital where Joe was being checked for injuries, tears began to form in his eyes when he saw Joe's face.

"I'm alright dad," Joe said upon seeing his father. The next that happened was that Frank had walked over to Joe and embraced him with a hug.

"Where have you been all this time," Frank curiously asked his son.

"I've been living without remember a single thing about who I was," Joe explained to his father. "It wasn't until I saw Jamie that I finally remembered who I was."

"We're going to find him," Frank reassured his son in a calm voice.

"He might not have much longer," Joe stated in a worried voice. "Its been nearly a month since that man started torturing Jamie and now Jamie has been losing hope."

Frank couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew that Jamie was a strong man, but he also knew that Jamie was being tortured. If there was one thing that he knew that could break a strong man, it would be torture.

* * *

When Jamie woke back up, he found himself in a dark room. There were no windows, just like the previous room. To make things worse, Joe was nowhere in sight. It worried Jamie about what might happen. He knew that he was alone, but he wished that he wasn't alone. He wanted to be with his family so bad, but he knew that he might not ever see them again.

"Due unfortunate circumstances," Lloyd said to Jamie, who was lying on the cold floor, "we had to change locations. I can't risk you being rescued. Especially since, I'm not done with you yet."

A moment later, Jamie was struggling to breathe with Lloyd's hands on his neck. He could see the sadistic smile on Lloyd's face. When Lloyd released his grip from Jamie's neck, Jamie was breathing very hard.

"Like I said," Lloyd reminded him, "I'm not done with you yet."

Once again, Jamie was alone in that cold and dark room. All he could do was wish that Malevsky would kill him. He didn't want to go through this kind of torture any more. He rather be with his family than being tortured by Lloyd. The only problem that he knew all to well was that they would have to find him first. They would have to do it fast.


	8. Rescued

The most recent torturous session that Jamie had been forced to go tohrough was the worst of them all so far. Lloyd had basically water boarded him and Jamie was still trying to get all of the water out of his lungs. As he laid on the cold floor, he wished that he was already dead by now. He didn't know how long he had been held captive, but he did know that there was no hope of being rescued.

"I hope that you've had a good time," Lloyd tauntingly said to Jamie. "Sadly, today is the last day that we get to spend together. Before I go, I want to have one more moment of fun with you."

Jamie just remained silent. He didn't want to say anything that make result in more beatings. That was one thing that he had already had enough of. As Lloyd drew closer and closer, Jamie began to shake with fear as he worried about what Lloyd was going to do next. Suddenly, fear filled his eyes. Everything happened so fast and so sudden when the gun went off. The was excruciating and unbearable as Jamie grunted in pain.

"Tell your father and your brothers that I said hello," Lloyd said a sadistic voice. After helplessly watching Lloyd leave, Jamie could have sworn that he heard two other voices moments later.

"JAMIE!" It didn't take for Jamie to recognize the voices as that of Danny and Joe. It made him happy that he wasn't going to die alone.

"This is Detective Danny Reagan. We got a 10-13. Officer down. I repeat, 10-13 officer down. I need a bus on the corner of Broadway and Main Street."

"Stay with us baby brother," he heard Joe calmly say to him. "We're going to get you out of here baby brother."

Jamie struggled to stay alive as the darkness was surrounding him for what he thought might be the last time. He knew that he had very low chances of survive in his current condition. When the last of his strength had seemingly vanished, Jamie finally gave into the darkness.

* * *

When the paramedics arrivedon the scene, Jamie was gently loaded onto a stretcher. Seeing them place an oxyegen mask over his face was the hardest thing that Joe was having to witness.

 _So many bruises._ Joe thought to himself. He hated the fact that Jamie had to go through this kind of torture. "This is all my fault," Joe said as he watched his baby brother being loaded into the ambulance. All that blood represented how close Jamie was to death. It worried Joe since he knew that there was a chance that Jamie might not make it.

"We better get to the hospital," he heard Danny say to him. It was a quiet ride to the hospital for both Danny and Joe. Joe just stared atared out the car window while Danny focused on the road in front of them. "We found him. That is what matters right now."

"What if he doesn't make it," Joe asked his older brother.

"Please don't say that," Danny replied back with a worried look on his face. "Call dad and tell him that we are on our way to the hospital."

"Ok," Joe replied back before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

When Frank found out that Jamie had finally been found, his heart leaped with joy. That joy disappeared when be found that Jamie had been shot in the stomach. The moment that Frank arrived at the hospital, he saw his father, Danny, Joe, and Erin waiting for him. Each of them was just as worried as he was about Jamie.

"He currently in surgery right now," Erin informed her father.

"Family of Detective Reagan," a female doctor said upon walking up to the Reagan family.

"That would be us," Frank told the doctor.

"My name is Doctor Olivia Gordon," the doctor introdiced herself.

"How is my son doctor," Frank asked her.

"I'm pleased to say that your son is the strongest person that I've ever seen after going through what he went through," the doctor said with slight smile on her face.

"Is he going to be alright," Danny asked with a worried voice.

"As of right now," Dr. Gordon sadly replied back, "we don't know. He may have pulled through surgery, but his injuries are another thing."

"What kind of inuries," Frank curiously asked in a worried voice.

"Detective Reagan-"

"His name is Jamie," Joe spoke up.

"Jamie has multiple bruises all over his body. He has a few broken ribs, which we were able to fix. Due to his broken ribs, both of his lungs were punctured. We've had to place him on a ventilator. He also has a broken arm, which we have treated. When he was brought in, he had a gunshot wound. This resulted in him losing a lot of blood, which only adds to the internal bleeding that he already had. Due to him losing a lot of blood, we are currently giving him a blood transfusion. Due to his injuries, he..."

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY," all of the Reagans in waiting room yelled in annoyance. The yelling had gotten them strange looks from the other people in the waiting room.

"During the surgery, Jamie slIpped into a coma. We don't if he will ever wake up."

"Is there anyay that we can see him," Joe asked the doctor.

"He's in the ICU, so that means that you will have to be quiet. If there is anything that you need, just ask."

"So who is going to see him first," Joe asked the rest of his family.

"I will," Frank said to the rest of his family. It was the only thing that Frank wanted. As he made his way into the ICU, he was afraid by what Jamie would look like. The moment he stepped into the room, he felt tears slide down his cheeks. Jamie looked so pale. So pale that it was too pain for Frank to even look at his youngest son. There were multiple cuts all over Jamie's body. Two black eyes. Bandages covering Jamie's wounds. A ventilator tube running into Jamie's mouth, which Frank knew was the only thing that was helping Jamie breathe. An I.V. needle was supplying blood to Jamie's body. "Please wake up Jamie," he begged his comatose son. "We need you to wake up. You're stronger than this." The rest of the time was silent as Frank sat by his son's bed and when he left, he left a small kiss on Jamie's forehead.


	9. Visits

It had been nearly two days since Jamie was rescue by Danny and Joe. For Joe, it was hard on him since he knew that his baby brother was lying in a hospital bed in a comatose state. The only thing that seemed to be on Joe's mind was find the person who had hurt his baby brother. Whenever Joe found some free time, he would go up to the hospital and stay with Jamie for as long as he could.

"I'm going to find that bastard Jamie," Joe said to his baby brother. There hadn't been any changes in the two days that Jamie had been in a coma. Jamie was still on a ventilator, still getting a blood transfusion for all the blood that he lost, and the bruises were still visible. Seeing his baby brother in this condition made Joe clench his fists in anger. "You have no idea how much I was wanting to kill that Detective Lloyd. If only he hadn't run off, then I would have gotten the chance to punch that guy in the face." Like before, the various constant noises of the machines filled the room. Joe remained silent for a few moments.

* * *

Erin knew that her father and her brothers were worried about Jamie. She was just as worried as she was about Jamie. It had now been four days since Jamie had been rescued and four days with Jamie being in a comatose state.

"How are you doing Jamie," Erin asked her comatose brother. She immediately placed a vase of flowers on a table to left of the hospital bed. Erin hoped that it would lighten up the depressing mood that seemed to have settled in the room. After placing the flowers on the table, she walked over scooted a chair up beside the hospital bed. "You need to wake up soon. Joe has been blaming himself for what happened to you."

Jamie remained still, not making any movements. He seemed so peaceful, yet it was hard for his family to look at him in his battered form. They wished that the bruises would just go away.

"Please wake up soon," Erin begged. She hoped that Jamie would hear her and that it might help to wake up faster.

* * *

By the third day of the second week, each of the Reagans had been by to see Jamie. Danny and Joe were still dead set on finding Lloyd.

"Have you gone to see Jamie yet," Joe asked his older brother.

"I plan on seeing him in a little bit."

"Danny, do you think that he will ever wake up?"

"Don't even think about that Joe. Jamie will wake up when he has his strength back." Danny then looked at his watched and realized that it was nearly noon. "Listen, don't think about that possibility. Remember that we both know that Jamie is strong. He will wake up eventually."

Later that day, Danny was sitting in the ICU with Jamie. Jamie still looked so pale and battered. It sickened Danny, knowing that someone that cruel did this to his baby brother.

"Hey J," Danny said after scooting a chair up next to the hospital bed. "Joe and I are working as we can to find Lloyd. I promise you that he will not go without punishment."

Nearly total silence fell upon the room once more, and the constant beeping and clicking from the machines remained. Danny just looked at his baby brother and wondered why this had happened to Jamie. His baby brother had basically been tortured. He wondered how anyone could be so cruel. As Danny continued to look at his baby brother, the machines' alarms went off and Danny watched in horror as one of the machines began showing a flat line. Both doctors and nurses began rushing into the room.

"Sir," one of the nurses said to Danny, "you need to step outside."

"Is my baby brother going to die," Danny asked in a worried voice.

"We're going to do everything that we can keep your brother alove, but you need to leave so that we can do our job."

Danny just nodded and stepped out of the room. He felt tears stream down his cheeks as he watched the doctors and nurses use a defibrillator on Jamie. At one point, Danny turned away as he found it too painful to watch. He sat outside the room in one of the chairs and dozed off. It was thirty minutes later when he was woken up.

"How is my baby brother, Dr. Gordon," Danny asked the doctor.

"He gave us quite a scare, but we were able to bring him back."

"Thank you, Dr. Gordon." Danny immediately walked back into the room, and saw that Jamie still had a heart beat once again. "Never do that again Jamie," he said to his comatose brother. "I brought you something that you will need to see when you wake up. Its your shield, Jamie." He then pulled a gold shield out of his jacket pocket and placed it in Jamie's hands. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he slowly, but quietly cried.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Jamie had been rescue and he hadn't woken up from his coma. Henry was worried about his son and his two older grandsons. To him, it seemed like they were dead set on their own personal manhunt to find the bastard who put Jamie in a coma. He wanted to take his mind off of that thought and decided to go and see Jamie. Henry was glad that Jamie was starting to look better, but it didn't change the fact that Jamie was still in a coma.

"When you wake," Henry said to his youngest grandson, "you and I are going to play a game of chess." Jamie still had bruises on his face and arms. His eyes were still swollen. The ventilator still remained. It was sad for Henry to look at his youngest grandson in this condition. "You need to wake up so that your father and brothers will focus on something else rather than hunting that bastard." For the rest of the time that Henry was there, things were quiet except for the various machines beeping and clicking. When he left, Henry made sure to place Jamie's shield in his hands. It was like that shield was the only thing that was keeping Jamie safe from harm.


	10. Awake

Jamie still showed signs of healing, yet he remained in a coma. By the time that the first month was drawing to an end, the Reagan family were worrying that he might never come out of his comatose state. Frank refused to believe it that Jamie wouldn't wake up. When Danny had told him about how Jamie almost died, it had worried him. He didn't want to lose Jamie and especially not after getting Joe back. Now he sat next to Jamie and it made him smile, since he knew that his youngest son was alive.

"Please wake up," Frank said to his youngest son. He knew that this was something no parent should ever have to deal with. He was glad that Jamie had been taken off the ventilator, which had been replaced with a nasal cannula, because he wanted to be able to hear Jamie's voice when he woke up. He remained silent for moment, listening to the machines that were keeping Jamie alive. That was until...

"D...dad," a weak voice said to him. It may not have been loud, but it was loud enough for Frank to hear. Frank immediately turned to look at his youngest son, who was finally opening his eyes.

"Jamie," Frank said with tears in his eyes, "I'm hear son." His gently took Jamie's hand and placed it within the palm of his own hand.

"W...where am I," Jamie weakly asked him.

"You're in the hospital."

"How long h...have I been here?"

"About a month."

"When can come home?"

"That depends on what the doctor says. Be right back." He began to get up but Jamie didn't seem to let go of his hand.

"P...please don't g...go," Jamie begged him. Frank could tell that his son didn't want to be alone and he understood that. His son had been basically a prisoner and was only for nearly month.

"I'm just going to step outside for moment," Frank reassured his youngest son, whose eyes were now filling with tears. "Jamie, I'm not leaving the hospital. I'm just going to step out of the room, talk to Doctor Gordon, and call your brothers to tell them that you are awake."

"O...ok," Jamie weakly replied back.

* * *

Danny had just left his precinct to go have lunch with Joe. They were both starting to accept the possibility that Jamie might never come out of his comatose state. He was just about call Joe when he happened to pull up.

"Get in," Joe said to his older brother. "Dad just called me and said that Jamie finally woke up."

"You serious," Danny asked him. It made his heart leap with joy over the fact that Jamie was finally awake. He immediately got into the car with Joe and they drove off. When they arrived at the hospital, both brother walked inside to the ICU. Once they got to Jamie's room, they saw that Jamie was really awake.

"Hey kid," Danny said to his kid brother.

"Hey Danny," Jamie weakly said to his brothers. "Hey Joe."

"How are doing," Joe asked him.

"Tired," Jamie replied back, "and I am ready to go home."

"Well dad is talking to Dr. Gordon about when you can check out," Danny added. He immediately noticed small, but weak looking smile. "You should get some rest, Jamie. You might be here for a couple more days."

"I know," Jamie said before slowly starting to close his eyes, without even realizing it.

"He must be tired," Joe implied. When the two left, Jamie was still sound asleep in the hospital bed.

* * *

It was later that night after the visiting hours were over and Jamie was struggling in his sleep. He had already woken up nearly ten times already due to nightmares. He was trying not to alert the doctors and nurses.

 _"I will always be here. Your family can't help you,"_ Lloyd taunting voice.

"Please no," Jamie said in his sleep. He tossed and turned the man, who he had thought that he was finally free of, drew closer and closer to him.

 _"Goodbe Reagan."_ Jamie watched as a knife was plunged into his stomach, causing him to wake up. His breathing was now hard as he tried to forget what had just happened.


	11. Home

_Finally._ Jamie thought to himself as he was rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair. It had been five T since he had woken up from his comatose state and he was finally being released.

"I am ready to go back to my apartment," Jamie said to his brotber Joe.

"You know dad will want you to stay at home with him and pops," Joe reminded his baby brother.

"I rather just go back to my apartment," Jamie argued.

"He knew that you would say that," Joe stated, "which I why I want to ask you something."

"What that?"

"Is it okay if I move in with you," Joe asked his baby brother.

Jamie immediately looked up at Joe and said, "Yes." He was glad that his brother was asking to move in with him and he saw it as an opportunity to spend more time with Joe after work.

* * *

Later that evening, Joe had already moved into Jamie's apartment. This due to him not having much stuff, only clothes and some books. He could tell that Jamie was already wanting to get back to work.

"You know you have to get the approval from Dr. Meherin before you can return to duty," Joe reminded his brother.

"I don't see the need," Jamie argued. "I am perfectly fine -"

"You were tortured, Jamie," Joe stated.

"So what," Jacob asked. Joe couldn't believe that Jamie was acting like none of it had even happened. "I'm going to bed." He watched as Jamie limped back to his bedroom, leaving Joe worrying about him. Even after Joe had gone to bed himself, he couldn't stop thinking about how Jamie was in denial. He knew that it was one of the more come signs of depression.

"P...please n...no," he heard Jamie say. He knew that Jamie must have left his door open. Joe immediately got up and walked to Jamie's bedroom. When he entered the room, he saw that Jamie was thrashing in his bed, which made Joe realize that Jamie was having a nightmare. "P...please don't hurt my family."

"Jamie, its okay," Joe calmly said to his baby brother as he sat down on the bed next to Jamie. "Its just a nightmare, Jamie."

"Please make it stop, Joe," Jamie cried in his sleep. It was painful for Joe to see his baby brother like this. He wanted to be able punch Tommy Lloyd in the face for what he did to Jamie.

"Shh," Joe calmly hushed. All he could do was try to calm Jamie. "You're okay. Shh. You're okay."

* * *

The sound of Lloyd's voice was taunting him. It was terrifying for Jamie as he realized that Lloyd was still there.

 _"Time for another round of hour fun little game,_ _" Lloyd said in a sadistic voice. "After I am done with you, I will go after your family and I will hurt."_

"P...please n...no," Jamie begged. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as Lloyd began to swing a baseball bat at him. Each of those blows was more painful than the one before. "P...please don't hurt my family." He suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around him and then he heard Joe's voice.

"Jamie, its okay," he heard Joe say in calm voice. "Its just a nightmare, Jamie."

"Please make it stop, Joe," Jamie cried as his older brother comforting him.

 _"Your brother can't save you," Lloyd tauntingly said. "No one can save you."_

"Shh," he heard Joe calmly hush. "You're okay. Shh. You're okay."

Jamie continued to cry, but it slowly got quieter. He felt safe with his family around. He knew that when his family was with him, it was a constant reminder that he was safe. Eventually Jamie was fast asleep once more and seemed more calm than before.


	12. Talking

By the time Jamie woke up the next morning, he was still tired from all the nightmares that had plagued his sleep. He didn't even want to get out of bed, but he knew that he had to do so eventually. The moment that he walked into the kitchen, he found Joe already sitting on the couch while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Jamie said to his older brother in a tired voice.

"When do you plan on seeing the department's psychologist," Joe asked him with a worried voice.

"I don't see the need to," Jamie replied in a stubborn voice. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Like I said yesterday," Joe reminded his baby brother, "it is required after going through a traumatic experience." He paused for a moment when he noticed that Jamie wasn't listening. "You're trying to deny what happened. I know that you are starting to have nightmares. You can't ignoring the fact that-"

"You mean the fact that I was tortured for two months. Why can't we just drop this subject. I'm tired of you guys bringing this up." Jamie stopped at sat down next to Joe. He watched as Joe as he was pulled closer to his older brother. Tears were slowly starting slip down his cheeks. "I just want it to stop."

"Then let us help you if you need us. We are all worried about you." Joe paused before remembering something. "I felt like I was being tortured during that first month. Not being able to protect you made me feel weak. It made me feel helpless." He looked at Jamie and noticed how Jamie must have fallen asleep. He could see the tears in Jamie's eyes and knew that Jamie had a long road ahead of him.

* * *

When Joe walked in his office, Frank knew the reason behind the unexpected visit. He watched as Joe sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm worried about Jamie," Joe said to his father with a worried voice. "Last night he had a nightmare. This morning I tried asking what it was about. I've even asked when he would go see the department's physiologist and he -"

"He said that he didn't need to," Frank guessed. He was just as his family was about Jamie. "We have to give him time."

"But how long will that take?"

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do? If he continues to do this, it will consume him."

"I know. I also hope that he will open up in time."

"I do too." Joe got up and walked towards the office doors. "I better be going."

* * *

It was around noon when Jamie heard a knock at the front door of his apartment. When he opened the door, he saw that it was Eddie Janko, his former partner from when he was on patrol.

"This is a surprise," Jamie said with a smile on his face.

"Is it ok if I can come," Eddie asked him.

"Sure," Jamie said. He watched as she walked into the apartment before shutting the door behind her.

"I heard about what happened."

"Who told you?"

"Renzulli." She paused for a moment. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I rather not," Jamie insisted. "Lately, it seems that it has been the only thing that my family has been trying to pry out of me. My reasons are that I don't want them to have to hear what happened to me. I was in a coma for two months and during that time, I was trapped in darkness and that man's voice plagued me in that terrifying darkness. Before that, I was tortured for two months. All I want to do is forget about it. I wish that it had never even happen."

"Why don't you just talk about it and get it over with?"

"Like I said, I don't want them to know about what happened."

"You can tell me. It might help to make it easier."

"I really don't know if I want to right now."

"You'll have to do it eventually if you want to be able to get back out into the field."

"I'm also afraid that I might not be fit to be a detective any more."

"Don't think about that, Jamie. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can tell me. You have your family and your friends to talk to."

"I know, Eddie."

"I hope the rest of your day is good." Jamie watched as Eddie got up and made her way towards the apartment door. "Jamie, please go by the department psychologist." After Eddie left, Jamie was left alone in the apartment. He pondered over what Eddie had said to him.

* * *

The moment that he found out that of youngest of Frank Reagan's children was still alive made Lloyd mad. After all that he had done to try to destroy him seemed to be for nothing. Just spying on Jamie Reagan reminded Lloyd that he was one responsible for the death of his older brother. He knew that he would have to get his hands dirty more than they already were if he wanted to make sure that Jamie Reagan would never live to see another day. Inside his sick and twisted mind, he could only think of one option. He would have to inflict more pain onto Jamie Reagan than he did before. And this time, he was going to make sure that Jamie Reagan would die alone.


	13. Comforting

For the past few days, Jamie was finding it difficult to keep himself occupied. He missed being out on the streets. He wished that he could be solving homicides and not being prohibited without the clearance from the department's psychologist. No matter how much he wanted talk to Dr. Meherin, he didn't want to have to relive the painful experience of his captivity and torture. To make matters worse, he would sometimes go out for a short walk and he would get the feeling that he was being watched. Every time that he got that feeling, it would send shivers down his spine. This prompted him to return home and even then, he still got the feeling that he was being watched. When the door opened, Jamie was startled until he saw that it was Joe entering the apartment.

"You alright," Joe asked his baby brother immediately upon seeing how his baby brother looked startled.

"I'm fine," Jamie replied back in a stubborn voice.

"Then what startled you," Joe curiously asked his brother.

"It was nothing."

"Then why were you startled."

"Lately," Jamie began to explain to his older brother, "I've been getting this feeling that someone is watching me."

"You think that it might be Lloyd?"

"I don't what think." Jamie began to cry and this worried Joe. "I just want it to stop. I can't even sleep at night due to what happened."

"Listen to me, J," Joe calmly said to his baby brother. "I will not let him hurt you like he did before again. We will find him. You just need to go and talk to Dr. Meherin. Once you do that, you can be back on the streets in no time."

"What if I am not good enough to be back at the precinct?"

Joe was shocked by the fact that Jamie has lost faith in himself. He slowly walked over to Jamie and hugged his baby brother.

"You don't know that, Jamie, " Joe calmly stated as he continued to hug his brother. "Everything will be alright."

Later that night, Jamie tossed and turned in his bed. He was having a nightmare.

 _Lloyd was slowly approaching Jamie witha gun in one hand and a taser in the other. Jamie could here the crackling of electricity coming from the taser as Llyod drew closer and closer to him. A jolt of electricity surved through his body as Lloyd pressed the taser against Jamie's skin._

Jamie suddenly shot straight up in his bed. He was panting. Sweat was sliding down his dreams.


	14. Therapy Session 1

Knowing that he was going to have to talk to the department's psychiatrist and reveal the painful memories of his torture at the hands of Lloyd, Jamie decided that he want to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Are you sure that you are ready to do this," Joe asked him.

"I know that it is necessary if I want to go back to work," Jamie told his older brother. "I need to be confident about this."

"I understand, but not forget that I am going to be here for you if you need me"

The two brothers walked into the room. They found Dr. Meherin waiting at her desk.

"Come in detectives and take a seat," Dr. Meherin greet the two upon seeing them walking into the room. She looks at Jamie. "You understand why you are here, Jamie?"

"I do," Jamie replied back. He was nervous and Joe could tell that.

"What we say here will not be revealed to anyone other than the people who need to know," she informed him.

"I understand," Jamie said.

"Good," Dr. Meherin told him in a calm voice. "I know that this will bring back painful memories, but you got to keep going no matter what."

"I understand," Jamie replied back in a nervous voice.

"I want you to start from the beginning," Dr. Meherin said.

"It...it...it started when L...Lloyd and I were tracking down supposed lead on the person who murdered Amber Smith," Jamie stuttered as he began to tell Dr. Meherin of his experience. No matter how hard Jamie wanted to run out of the office, he knew that it was the only way that he could be able to go back to work. "H...he s...s...said that he had found a lead. We went to this closed down bar and went inside. It was inside that he k...k...knocked me unconscious."

He looked over to Joe, who was giving him two thumbs up. It made him feel a bit better.


	15. The Following Day

The next day following his first therapy session with Dr. Meherin, Jamie awoke to find himself lying on the couch. He was still wearing the same clothes from the day before and realized that he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He slowly rubbed his eyes and noticed that Joe was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"How long was I out," Jamie asked Joe.

"Since we left Dr. Meherin's office," Joe stated. "I didn't want to have to wake you up." He paused for a moment. "You did good yesterday."

"No I didn't," Jamie argued. "I was nervous. I was scared."

"Not from my point of view," Joe told him.

"From my point of view," Jamie argued, "I was nervous and I was scared. I didn't do good."

"Why are you doubting yourself?" Joe asked his baby brother in a worried voice. "I never knew you to doubt yourself."

"Well people change, Joe," Jamie replied back in a rude voice. Joe was shocked by this and Jamie knew that he shouldn't have said it. Joe watched as Jamie stormed out of the apartment. He didn't even try to follow Jamie as he knew that he needed to let Jamie have some time alone.

* * *

As Jamie walked down the sidewalk after walking out of the apartment building, he felt happier alone. He walked a few blocks down the sidewalk until he was in a park. He felt peaceful as he sat down on one of the benches. He could see the happy children playing on the playground as their parents kept close eyes on them. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe of fresh air. That fresh air meant happiness and joy, yet Jamie could not feel the happiness or the joy. All he could think about was the pain. Even having been months since he had been released from the hospital, Jamie still felt and suffered the pain of the what he had gone through. He knew that he would never be the same as he had been before his captivity. He stays at the park for hours until Joe arrives and walks over to him.

"How are you doing," Joe worryingly ask him.

"I just want to be left alone, Joe," Jamie replied back.

"I am worried about you," Joe stated. "Remember when we were still kids and you used to smile every day. Now, I don't see that smile in you anymore."

"That was before I was tortured," Jamie reminded him. "After Llyod had switched locations, I wished that he had killed me so that I would not go through anymore pain. The nightmares that I am plagued with at night bring all of that pain back. I just want it to stop, Joe. I just want it to stop."

Joe allowed Jamie to lean his head on his shoulder. Hearing Jamie cry softly was unbearable to him. Jamie stayed this for about thirty more mintutes. After that, the two brothers made their way back to their apartment.

* * *

Lloyd gritted his teeth as he watched Joe and Jamie Reagan make their way back into the apartment building. He backed away from the telescope and turned around.

"Jamie Reagan will soon died," Lloyd said to himself. "But how I will do it will be the hard part."

He smiled as he thought of his diabolical plan.

* * *

Joe grabbed his jacket as he made his way to the door of the apartment. He looked over to Jamie, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Joe walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket. He the covered Jamie up with the blanket. Joe then quietly walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. After leaving the apartment building, Joe walked down the sidewalk. Little did he know that Lloyd was walking into the apartment.

* * *

Jamie slowly opened his eyes to the sound of the knocking of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and got up off of the couch. As he made his way towards the door, he wondered why Joe would be knocking. His eyes widen in shock the moment opened the door.

"Miss me," Lloyd said in a taunting voice. Jamie locked down to see him holding a Taser. He felt the electricity surging through his body the moment that Lloyd pulled the trigger. The world around him went dark. Lloyd walked over to the table and left a note.

* * *

After getting a large pizza, Joe immediately made his way back to the apartment. When walked up to the door of the apartment, with his keys in his hands, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He hurried inside and found a note on the kitchen table. It said:

 **If you want to see your brother alive, come to the place where this all began. If you do not show up, your little brother dies. Feel free to bring back up. Lloyd.**

Joe had a worried face as he put the note back down. He rushed over to his cell phone, on coffee table next to the couch, and dialed Danny's number. The phone started to ring.

"What is it, Joe," Danny's voice said over the phone's speaker the moment that the ringing stopped.

"Danny, we go a problem," Joe replied back with a worried voice.

"What's the problem," Danny responded back.

"Its Lloyd," Joe stated. "He's got Jamie. Meet me outside at our apartment building and I will explain on the way."


	16. Confrontation

The red and blue lights of the car blared as the it raced through the streets of New York City. Inside of the car, Danny was ticked at through of Jamie being kidnapped again.

"How do you think that Lloyd knew that Jamie was alone in the apartment," Danny asked his younger brother.

"He must have been watching," Joe suggested in a worried voice. He and Danny were both worried that Lloyd might do something to Jamie. "If he harms Jamie like he did before, I am going to make sure to kill him."

"We won't let that happen, Joe," Danny reassured his brother. "Jamie is not going to die."

"You better be right about this, Danny," Joe said. "You better damn right about this."

* * *

Jamie slowly regained consciousness. He found himself tied to a chair. He began breathing hard as he struggled to free himself from his bindings.

"It is 'bout time that you woke up," Lloyd said as he walked into the light. "After all these years and months, I am finally glad to put an end to it. I will kill three birds with one stone."

"You will not-" Jamie started to say before Lloyd tied a cloth around his mouth. He tried to say something but it came out muffled instead. A tear slipped down his check as he thought being tortured again. He waited for the pain to come again, but it never did came. What did come was the sound of the police sirens outside of the bar. Jamie couldn't help but smile. He was glad that he would not have to go through another round of torture like he had done so many times before.

* * *

Danny and Joe kicked open the door and made their way inside of the bar. They both had their guns in their hands. They made their way to the back of the bar. There they found Llyod waiting for them. He had a gun pointed at Jamie's head and was squeezing his arm tightly to prevent Jamie, who had a cloth tied around his mouth to prevent him from talking, from escaping.

"This is where this all began," Llyod said to Danny and Joe, who were focused on Jamie's frightened appearance.

"Just let our brother go, Lloyd," Danny said to him.

"The two of you should know that there is that there is only one way that this will end," Llyod informed them. "Either way, you know that I will kill your brother."

"You don't have to do this," Joe stated.

"Actually I do," Lloyd replied back. "The day that your family killed my brother was the day that I lost the only family that I had left."

"We didn't kill your brother," Danny told him. "Your brother committed suicide."

"LIES," Lloyd yelled in an angry voice. He refused to believe the fact that his older brother committed suicide. "My brother would never commit suicide. He was a good man and good cop."

"Your brother was a dirty cop," Joe said to him. "Now please, just let our brother go. He is our family,. just let him go."

Lloyd sightly loosened his grip on Jamie's arm. Jamie managed to break free from the grip on his arm and ducked to the ground. Danny and Joe fired their guns. The bullets went through and. through into Lloyd's body. He fell to the ground and pool of blood formed around his body. Danny and Joe rushed over to Jamie. Joe untied the cloth around Jamie's mouth.

"You ok," Joe asked his brother.

"I'm ok," Jamie said.

Danny and Joe embraced Jamie in a hug before helping Jamie up off of the ground. Jamie couldn't help but smile. He was glad the ordeal was finally over.


	17. The New Beginning

It was a new day for Jamie. Llyod was dead and buried in the ground a week ago. He had finally worked up the courage to go and see Dr. Meherin again. This time, he made sure to get through the entire session without leaving.

"So have you been having nightmares since your last ordeal," Dr. Meherin asked him.

"No," Jamie replied back. He was more calmer this time. He didn't even stutter.

"That is good. It means that you have been making some good progress. You've been doing good these past two weeks. If I am correct, today is your last session."

"Ok," Jamie said. There was relief in his voice.

* * *

Later that week, Jamie was finally given the all clear to go back to work. The moment that he walked over to his desk, he noticed that there was someone else's stuff on the desk. He knew what it meant. There was someone else assigned to the desk and that meant Jamie was going to be partnered up with someone else. It actually made him happy.

"What are you doing here, Joe" Jamie asked his brother.

"Didn't you hear," Joe replied back, "you and I are going to be working together."

"That actually makes me feel better," Jamie told him. "Why did you transfer?"

"The Warrants Squad reminded me too much of the past," Joe explained, "and besides, someone in our family needs to make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

Jamie smiled before Joe hugged him tightly. He finally felt relieved that the ordeal of his past was behind and he looked forward to the new days to come.


End file.
